It is generally known that women upon attaining a certain age suffer menopausal and/or premenstrual symptoms which cause many discomforts and unpleasant side effects. These include vaginal dryness, pain and hot flashes, sweating and palpitations, all of which require medical attention and treatment. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,648 issued May 17, 2005 to Harold Mermelstein and Frank P. Marchese, the patentees disclose an herbal composition which alleviates vaginal dryness and pain associated with menopause and premenstrual symptoms. These compositions are used in gel form or in suppository form and can be applied topically to the affected area. The herbal compositions disclosed in the aforementioned patent include American Black Cohosh which is also known as Black Snakeroot, Bugbane Bugwort, Cimicifuga, Squawroot, Rattle Root and Rattle Weed. Its scientific name is Cimicifuga Racemosa from the family Ranunculaceae. The applicable parts are the rhizomiant root.
In a prior patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,480 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Frank P. Marchese and Joseph S. Eugenito, Jr., a composition is disclosed which is useful for tanning and skin treatment, which comprises specified non-ionic surfactants together with tyrosine, protein hydrolysate and riboflavin or adenosine triphosphate.
Scientific and medical knowledge nowadays indicate that hormones play a major role in producing physiological changes and activities in women. For instance, hormone imbalance of estrogen and progesterone can result in hot flashes, sweating and palpitations. Today estrogen replacement therapy offers some relief for women who suffer from these phenomena which are symptoms often associated with menopause. It is believed that during menopause the ovaries stop producing estrogen with a consequent reduction (imbalance) in the estrogen and progesterone in the system, thus resulting in the aforementioned undesirable symptoms. As far as it is known, there is no known composition today which can be used by females to find effective and long lasting relief from hot flashes and its associated undesirable symptoms during menopause.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a composition which is effective in reducing or even substantially eliminating frequency of hot flashes experienced by females during menopause.
It is also an object of this invention to produce such compositions which can be self-applied by women without the need for assistance by others and without experiencing any discomfort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for self-application of such compositions by menopausal women to obtain the desired relief.
The foregoing and other objects of the present invention will be more fully appreciated from the ensuing detailed description and the clinical data obtained from application of the composition of this invention by women in menopausal state who are in need of relief from hot flashes and its associated symptoms.